1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined writing implement and turning tool, and more particularly, to a pen or pencil which is extendible and retractable on one end of the implement and a reversible rod which carries a Phillips head screwdriver, flat edge screwdriver, torx, Allen wrench, or other turning tool which is extendible and retractable on the other end of the implement. Alternatively, both ends may carry a turning tool, e.g. one flat head screw driver and one Allen wrench. Additionally, the end carrying the pen may be adapted to carry a carbide- or diamond-tipped stylus for keying pocket organizers or other devices which are too small to be keyed with the fingers or etching or marking glass or metal materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
The combination of writing implements and tools on the same holder is known in the art.
Nichols, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,910, describes an extendible/retractable writing implement which serves as a holder for a removable screwdriver. This implement has the disadvantage of requiring the removal of the screwdriver whenever its use is desired. This removal involves a plurality of steps. The separate screwdriver contains a short handle which is difficult to hold and turn and may become lost because of its small size.
Wu, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,566, describes a writing implement which is combined with a plurality of tools, including a Phillips head screwdriver and a flat head screwdriver. The writing implement and the tools are not extendible and retractable and remain exposed at all times. This presents the possibility of unsightly shirt pockets as the implement is intended to be carried in a shirt pocket. Also, the tool is constantly exposed and presents a danger, especially when the tool is a cutting blade. The screwdriver is attached to the casing by threads which turn when the screwdriver is used, tending to loosen the screwdriver. Any attempt to make the writing point and tools extendible and retractable would necessitate the destruction of the capability of the implement to carry a plurality of tools inside the implement.
The invention described and claimed in my earlier application, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,278 works well for its intended purpose. The manufacture of the patented device is more expensive than desired because of a multitude of small parts.
The present invention is designed to inexpensively provide the convenience of an extendible/retractable combination of a writing implement and a turning tool or two turning tools in a single implement while overcoming the disadvantages inherent in the implements of the prior art.